1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of frames for eyeglasses and, in particular, to a frame of this type accommodating within the core of its temple arms a device and fasteners that together can be used to repair the hinge of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frame of eyeglasses or spectacles typically consists of a front rim which is formed to hold a lens for each eye and of two temple arms which are attached to the two outer sides of the rim. Each temple arm is long enough so that, when the front rim is positioned with the lenses in front of the eyes, the temple arm will rest on top of the ear where the ear meets the head. In order to keep the frame in place while the eyeglasses are being worn, each temple arm is further shaped with a curved or bent end piece that fits around the ear close to the head. Each temple arm is normally attached to the front by a hinged connection that allows the temple arm to swing approximately 90 degrees from its open position to a folded position against the front rim, providing a fairly flat and more compact shape for easy and convenient storage of the eyeglasses. Such hinged connection comprises a screw or pin that provides the axle of rotation of the temple arm.
The regular swinging of the temple arms as the frame is folded, unfolded and refolded, as well as the normal use and sometime misuse of eyeglasses, puts a strain on the hinged connection that during the lifetime of the eyeglasses will with some regularity result in the hinge screws or pins coming loose and possibly falling out. Taking the broken frames to a jewelry shop for repair or adjustment requires a time diversion that is normally very inconvenient. Alternatively, a user can do the job herself since the repair is relatively simple to perform. However, a repair kit with a tool small enough to accomplish the job and the correct size screw or pin is required. Furthermore, since the repair kit is inconvenient to carry and eyeglasses frames never seem to break when a repair kit is available, a wearer will usually be forced to attempt a "make-shift" repair with a paper clip or rubber band or suffer with one-templed glasses until he can get to his repair kit. Moreover, too often a hinge screw is lost and the kit does not contain the correct size screw.
Portable kits, containing frame screws and jeweler's screwdrivers, have been available for some time, but they consist of a separate item that has to be carried around in addition to the eyeglasses. Thus, the availability of the kit is dependent upon a user remembering to carry it along. No eyeglasses exist that incorporate such a kit within the frame of the glasses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,208 (1970) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,668 (1971), Watkins shows an eyeglasses frame with extensible temple arms. The extension is achieved by telescopically interconnecting arm sections that can be adjusted to create the correct length for different wearers. Different means of fastening and adjusting the various sections are presented, but no hint is given about the possibility of using a similar concept to incorporate a jeweler's screwdriver kit in the frame of the glasses.
Therefore, there is a need for a repair kit that is always available to a user without requiring a separate item to be carried with the eyeglasses. The present invention solves these problems by providing a frame that incorporates a screwdriver and houses the correct screws within the frame itself, thus permitting a user to replace or tighten the frame hinge as needed and without delay.